There has been a facsimile apparatus capable of performing a facsimile communication through either one of two networks, a public network and an Internet. In a related art, a user of a facsimile apparatus previously registers, for each transmission destination, that through which network of the two networks image information is to be transmitted. As a result, the facsimile apparatus transmits the image information to a transmission destination through the previously registered network of the two networks (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2001-358822).
In the related art, a problem arises that a network through which image information is to be transmitted must be registered in advance for each transmission destination, in order to transmit image information through either one of the two networks.
In addition, in the case where it is desired to transmit image information to a transmission destination through a network that is different from the previously registered network, for example, when a failure occurs in the previously registered network, a problem arises that the previously registered network must be changed.